thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Issac Inkwell (Ink)
Issac W. Inkwell, also known as "Ink." Currently 19 years of age, his birthday May 9th. He graduated from the high school , and continues to keep in touch with those he met there. His main tumblr page can be found at inky-headwear. He also has a reblogging blog, as well as a journal. Appearance Most often seen wearing some sort of hat, usually a slouchy beanie. He has a large collection of different headwear under his bed. His gray-ish skintone and the dark circles around his eyes make him seem sickly, but he is deceptively stronger than he looks. It has been stated, however, that he does get sick easily. He has a navel piercing. It was the result of his first time consuming alcohol. Two small scars vertically intersect his top and bottom lip. It was from an encounter he had with a group of bullies at Devin's prep school. He had to have stitches and his mouth wired shut, and the scars are all that were left. He is 6'6" in height Childhood Issac's parents are rarely spoken of, and have yet to be shown. He is the only child to his parents. Because of this, quite a bit of pressure was put on him to carry on the family name. Most of his younger years were spent at his family's lake house. Across the lake lived the Daniels, a fellow wealthy family. Being an only child, Ink bonded quickly with their youngest son, Devin. The two found a similar love for comic books and video games, and were an equally bad influence on one another in some ways. Much to their dismay, the Inkwell family soon only visited the lake house during summers, after having moved to the city for work purposes. After much debate and hesitation, he was able to convince his parents to let him attend a summer camp. It was there that he found his turtle, Scone, and kept her ever since. It was also at camp where he developed a fondness for animals in general, as well as knives. During all of his childhood, he had to wear braces and a large wire retainer, in the form of headgear. It was because of this that he was briefly bullied, but soon learned how to defend himself and to be intimidating. It helped that One was there to teach him such ways. It did ''not ''help, however, that he had a stutter up until he reached age 17. Teenage Years get back to this oh good grief Family The Inkwell family is supposedly very well off in terms of finance. It is not yet known how they came into such wealth. Issac does not like to show off his family's fortune, and keeps it under wraps by claiming that his income is solely from his two jobs. His mother is supposedly not fond of animals, for the sole purpose that they shed and make a mess. Because of this, Ink felt he had to hide Scone for the first few months before being found out. Thankfully, his mother was accepting of her, as turtles do not shed. His father often gave him advice as a young boy, to which he always took to heart and tried his hardest to abide by. The advice was usually somehow directing him to be dignified in all situations and not to disappoint. It could be one reason for his rare change of expression and rather dry sense of humor. Aside from a Christmas party held at their house, Mr. and Mrs. Inkwell have not been mentioned being at home since the start of the year. When asked, Issac is repeatedly vague on the subject, but is confident that they are safe and will return "soon". It is not known if any relatives live nearby. Friends/Relationships One : They have known each other for a few years or so, supposedly first meeting sometime before attending summer camp. : add more soon dcfvgbhn Devin : First met as a family friend that lived across the lake of his childhood home. The two bonded over comic books and other nerdy sorts of things as kids. They eventually only saw one another at the lakehouse every summer, until Ink was taken to summer camp and later moved to the city. : Some odd years later, Devin reunited with Issac after the Daniels family finally moved into the same town. The two were immediately close friends again, spending their money on nerdy things and getting Devin better clothes. Being the dork that he is, however, Devin had bullies, and was regularly picked on and beat up by the jocks at his prep school. After seeing the damage done to him one day, Ink took action and located the bullies, promptly returning the beating within the school. The result was a broken jaw and Devin becoming expelled, thus having to attend Thornville High instead. All three bullies were never spoken of. : Ink's boyfriend at the time, Heindrik, slowly became jealous of Devin and his friendship and closeness. It may have been one of many causes for his later mental breakdown and entry into a psychiatric ward. : After an unfortunate magic anon spell, Ink was turned into a ghost for an unspecified amount of time. The only cure was to have someone realize he was there despite being invisible. Devin was the only one to have any luck in even sensing his presence after well over a week. During the time that he was searching for Ink, Devin came to realize his feelings for him. It was only moments after regaining his physical form again that the two agreed to only belong to one another. Devin has since moved in with him after a family dispute. : They seem to have a wellrounded relationship thus far, rarely having fights or arguments that are not settled soon after. When there is a disagreement, it is noted that Issac is almost always the one to cave first and let his little nerd have the victory. He is never fond of the friends Devin chooses to associate with, and Devin is seemingly fearful of most of Ink's. : Issac also bought him a husky puppy, later named Sherlock. Quinn : One of the friends Ink often contacted to when he needed some quiet time. They usually visited ice cream shops whenever they hung out. Since Issac graduated, however, they have not gotten together or spoken much. Heindrik : Ink's estranged ex-boyfriend. Their relationship began innocently enough after the Christmas party held at the Inkwell's home. He lived with Ink in the home after his father seemingly abandoned him. Some time down the road, he started showing signs of violence and psychotic tendencies when under stress. When Devin arrived after moving to the town, it only worsened. He ultimately killed a fellow student, claiming self-defense and that he mistook their actions for bullying. Ink felt he had to assist in covering Hein's tracks by hiding him from police, but only for a short time. After authorities located him, Issac willingly let them have the young teen, hoping that spending some time in a psychiatric ward would help with his mental health. : Unfortunately, Heindrik managed to escape from the ward and found his way back to Ink's house. He let him stay for a few more days, in the span of which he became much worse, even becoming physically violent toward Ink himself. : Finally, Issac called the police, knowing there was no other choice in the matter. They briefly kept contact through texts and handwritten letters, but Hein has since stopped responding. Creep : Met him about the same time as he met One. They were fairly close during their time at summer camp, but had become distant once Creep dropped out. It did not help that Ink was never fond of how clingy he sometimes was around One, and was made uncomfortable by his affectionate actions most times. Awkward for everyone. Spook : Ink doesn't know that he only has one eye, he always thought the eyepatch was just for his gangsta appearance Personality Ink strives to be the "mature" one when among friends. It does not always work out that way, but it is easy to have such a title when considering those he knows as friends. Having been left to tend to bills and ensuring the upkeep of his family's house, he has a better sense of responsibility than most other teens seem to have. Work/Jobs Regardless of his family's wealth, Issac always tries to hold down two jobs at once. Not only does it keep him busy and away from boredom, it is also used as an excuse for why he always has money to spare. His past jobs include a 24hr coffee shop (which he later quit due to the lack of sleep getting to him), and a "chef" in the school's cafeteria. He currently works at a small pet store, Lucky Pet, and has worked there the longest of all the other jobs he once had. He is looking to find an additional job at the moment. Fun Facts He likes to chew/gnaw on pens. It started out as a habit when he had braces, due to the itch they caused his gums and teeth. Now it is a full blown bad habit that is most often brought on by stress. His teeth never fully went back to normal after the Halloween incident, and ink still tastes kinda good. His boyfriend, Devin, gave him a motorcycle for Christmas. He still does not know how to ride it. Pets Scone : turtle Sherlock : dog Moriarty : the hairless cat no one loved Watson : PUG Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Alumni